The story begins to end to begin once more
by me and you in this together
Summary: ok this is my first thing on here so soz if it dont come out.my story is about after the last ever charmed episode its like a lot other i guess but it has a twist a new villan and two new characters who u will find out later.plz review tell me wat u think
1. Chapter 1

**The story begins to end, to begin once more**

"**In this time and in this place I beg to you to give me faith, I call upon the ancient power to save me from this ancient tower, take me back a hundreds years take me back one century."**

**A burst of bright light filled the room and it spiralled out of control there were sounds of lightning fading into the distance, as the light escaped and objects came to greet this figure now standing opposite the restaurant Quake appeared, it was still early in the morning. Was it finally the end or just the beginning?**

"**I have to find them"**

**The figure looked round so that it could grab its bearings. As the sun was creeping over the sky scrapers the presence of the figure had disappeared along with the very existence of it, the figure had vanished.**

**The traffic of the city was alive and full of motion still in the early hours of the morning, traffic would grow by the thousands. On this one street it was still silent, innocent even peaceful. The sun shone proudly through the windows of this old Victorian manor. Shapes and breathtaking images where shinning throughout the halls. The light faded as a shadow was cast along the floor signalling that there was a visitor at the door. It stood for a moment then disappeared there was a silent breeze of air rushing through the key hole and the cracks of the door, seconds later the figure reappeared into the hall looking around as if familiar to its surroundings**

"**Just how I remembered it"**

**There was a giant explosion from the entrance of the lounge **

"**Phoebe Paige we've got a demon problem down here" the figure seemed amused.**

**Footsteps erupted from the stairs then Phoebe appeared brining a look to kill with her, suddenly out of nowhere a flash of light burst out just in front of the figure. The figure automatically ducked and rolled out the way, there was a crash then a groan of pain in the direction of the dinning room as Paige made her entrance. Piper raised her hands the figure smiled in her direction then vanished in a cloud of blinding light.**

"**A whitelider but how's that possible?" Phoebe looked at Piper confused**

"**Nice of you to join us Phoebe" she watched as Phoebe walked off into the direction of the kitchen**

"**God do you hate me? First a demon attacks then I miss all the action, now I need coffee thank a lot" **

**Piper walked over to the dinning room**

"**Paige are you ok over there?" from the end of the table a head popped up**

"**I'm ok" Paige rose to her feet **

"**Are you sure?" Piper asked concerned**

"**Unless you call that the demon knew what I was doing and the fact that I missed em and fell on my backside I'm peachy" she moaned once again and headed into the kitchen.**

**Piper stood at the front door gazing around the hall**

"**The demon attacked but didn't is it a good guy?" Piper looked at herself in the mirror confused.**

**The clock on the outside of town just struck seven am. The park nearby seemed so peaceful, then a purple cloud covered the sky. Twenty bolts of orange lightning dropped to the ground in unisons leaving a sheet of smoke around the park. As the smoke cleared a group of men and young boys, in their late teens stepped out.**

"**Children we are here. You must find him before he summons his sister and makes contact with the charmed ones".**

**The group nodded then vanished in another puff of smoke as a blanket of lightning hit the ground. One man was left and he looked round the park gazing in disgust from the happy surroundings**

"**I will find you and destroy the charmed ones, silly boy why did you come when the sisters are at their weakest. The power of three will set us free, but what about the ultimate ones? The children of the charmed ones" the man laughed the very sound of it made the birds scurry from the tress surrounding the area. The man took one last glance at the park then a bolt of silver lightning engulfed the area. When it cleared the man was gone along with the park and the tress which once stood proudly on the parks grounds. **


	2. Chapter 2

UNWANTED GUESTS

It had been a day since the disaster at the park just outside the city, police and firemen were confused of how it was caused was it arsonist? A police man walked over to a scientist examining data over by what used to be the slide. There was a blinding light coming from behind the police van. Seconds later a young man stepped forward wearing the same uniform as the people gathering data. He pretended to work ass he watched the police man and the scientist talk

"So Bob can you even tell me what we are dealing with?" he looked at the man in confusion

"No, No I cant I don't have a clue it could have a freak accident or a sudden storm but it looks perfectly normal" there was a pause then the two men parted leaving the man on his own pondering in his own thoughts.

"There on to me already I was hoping I would have a little more time I need the sisters help" there was another bright light and he disappeared once more.

As the T.V flickered as usual on a weekday, showing cartons and daily shows there was a news bulletin which shocked even the charmed ones as they watched.

"This just in death and disaster, numerous reports of screaming fire and sudden lightning storms no one knows what's going on here" the report bleared on but the charmed ones were no longer listening

"Oh no I bet it's the demon from yesterday" Paige looked scared as she spoke

"You mean the one who kicked your butt" Phoebe blurted out. Looks were exchanged

"Alright that's enough out of both of you I expect that from Wyatt and Chris" Piper looked down at the disapprovingly. Piper walked out of the kitchen and froze suddenly

"Piper, help me" a ghostly voice sounded

"Who's there?" Piper looked around suspiciously

Phoebe followed Piper into the kitchen

"Who you talking to?"

"God Phoebe you scared the crap out of me" Piper gripped her chest as if for some relief.

All was silent for most the day until Piper was on her way to P3, all she could think about was the plea for help but she didn't know who or what it was that needed her help. Was it her imagination or was it just her going senile in her age. There was a silent humming noise coming from the car door which startled Piper, it was her mobile phone. She answered

"Hello?"

"Hey its Leo, I've just checked out that filed and have been looking into those deaths its defiantly demon related but the magic it's way more advanced then anything I've ever felt so be careful" the phone clicked off with a small clicking sound

"Don't say bye then" Piper cursed her husband under her breath.

"Help me please" the ghostly voice had returned

Piper chose to ignore it this time thinking that it was all in her head. As she drove on her phone began ringing again, she reached for it then out of no where a teen boy was standing in the middle of the road. She swerved to miss him and came to a sudden holt and got out the car to see if he was alright he was gone.

"Help me Piper" the ghostly voice sounded weaker as in pain

"Who is this? Is this some kind of joke because I'm laughing loads" her voice cracked as a boy from the shadows walked straight to her

"Please help me Piper, you're the only one who can" then he vanished.

Piper shock the images from her head then turned back to her car there was a note flapping on the windshield, just as she reached out for it the letter blew into her arms. She read out loud.

_Piper you're the only one who can help me. I am the person from your house I am no demon but in fact I am close to you, I cant tell you how it will but you at too much risk please me at the old abandon warehouse in old china town please I need your help _

_Yours sincerely P.H_

Piper was shocked was it a trap should she go?

"Maybe I should call Paige see what she thinks" Piper reached into her jacket and pulled out her phone and dialled Paige's number.

In an underground cavern unknown to man a meeting was taking place

"Brothers from the past we come to you in our time of need join us so that we can claim what is rightfully ours and destroy the charmed ones" the shadows glowed eerily there was a sudden spark of light from a person in the corner

"We accept O powerful ones"

That night was cold and the sounds of traditional music could be herd playing in the distant echoing through the long halls of the warehouse. There was little light and was black as coal, it was lifeless yet it had a unique charm about it. On the far end of the wall there were five candles all in a line and a circle with a target drawn through the middle on the wall opposite the candles flickered as a chant began.

_From light to darkness till dusk till dawn I call upon the seeing eye show me now reveal all at this time in this place show me the one true face I pledge to the I give me word show me show me._

Swirls of light filled the room the boys face was illuminated, the light spiralled for a moment then a clear image was cast. There was a blonde haired girl with blue eyes and a small button nose didn't look any older then 16. she seemed happy to see him but she couldn't hide the fear in her eyes.

"Pandora it's so good to see you are you ok are you safe?" he was at the edge of his seating position

"Don't worry brother I am fine a little shaken but I'll be ok the Lumous followed you through the portal and I'm stuck here I'm scared" tears rolled down her face

"Don't worry I'll get you out of there if it's the last thing I do" she perked up a little hearing that

"I have to go but I don't know how much longer I can last please Pegasus hurry"

the screen faded and Pegasus was left alone in the dark once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Time For The Truth **

**The sun had rose over the buildings of the city of San Francisco, the entire place was now alive and ready to greet the new day. The old warehouse in old china town was now empty and was dead like it had never been used before, the ruckus outside of moving vans and people sweeping from the celebrations from the night before were in constant motion. **

**Winds blew by the people at work and screams could be herd. The force of the wind was getting closer, there were sudden explosions all the way down the streets heading straight for the warehouse then it hit. The doors burst open with flashes of yellow lightning. The whole room became illumines in the yellow glow. There was no movement from inside the building until a flash of black light speed round the room in search of any clues. It stopped suddenly at the far end where candles and chalk littered the floor. There were two more loud smashes from the end of the room as three more people smashes in through the side windows. They all landed at her side and exchanged glances not a single word was mentioned until the figures turned round and called out **

"**ASOREO"**

**a bright light filled the entire warehouse once it had faded they were gone.**

**It was a new day for the charmed ones all was quiet as the sisters were taking advantage of the lie in. Piper was sound asleep and looked peaceful she was dreaming of a normal life, without demons or magic. There was a sheet of bright light which awoke Piper immediately**

"**Piper you're still in bed?"**

"**You had to wake me didn't you?" **

**Leo stepped to the bed **

"**I know I'm sorry but I was called back to the elders" he walked over to give her a kiss good morning**

"**I don't think so, you can't expect me to love you for getting your powers back come on you have an illness" **

**Leo looked hurt and ducked into the closet to find a new shirt **

"**You know I only did it for you" it was too late Piper had already drifted back to sleep.**

**When Piper awoke she was greeted by Wyatt at the end of her bed with a tray of food**

"**Did you make that for me ahh sweet heart come here" **

"**I helped too mum can you tell Wyatt to get me down I don't like heights" Piper looked up to see that Chris was hovering just above the ceiling bounded with a blue light**

"**Wyatt what did say about doing that to your brother?" Wyatt let out a cheeky grin**

"**Don't" **

"**That's right now get him down from there"**

**Wyatt looked up at the ceiling**

"**Ahh mum you spoil all my fun"**

"**Then I'm doing my job now movie it school soon so come on"**

"**Oh ok then" he snapped his fingers and the blue light vanished. Chris started falling to the ground. Piper shouted at the top of her lungs **

" **I meant carefully"**

**Wyatt lifted his hands and caught Chris**

"**See I told you I wouldn't hurt him"**

**Piper walked towards her en suite to get ready t drop the boys off at school. Just as she walked through the door Wyatt dropped Chris**

"**Woops was that me?" Chris looked up angrily **

"**Mum Wyatt dropped me"**

**Ten minutes later Piper, Wyatt and Chris were all ready for school, just as they were heading towards the door Leo ran out from the kitchen with two bags of lunch **

"**Hey glad I caught you couldn't let you leave without lunch" Piper looked over at Leo confused**

"**Don't worry Piper I'll take them to school" he turned to the boys "Ready?" the boys held out their hands and started to walk towards the door then the vanished in a cloud of white light.**

**Piper was still in shock of what happened then snapped out of it when the phone started ringing**

"**Something is seriously wrong here but I don't know what"**

**A bell could be herd in the background but just barely, the park clock had just struck eight am. The park just outside the city was on its way to improvement. Builders were going to start re-modelling the area to become a new park, every where you could see there where bags of compost new seeds to be planted and all sorts of metal spread along the ground. All was looking well, in the middle of all this it was calm and peaceful apart from this one figure that looked like a tourist with his camera and bad coloured shirts. He was standing not moving right in the middle of it all waiting impatiently.**

**The clock had just struck five past eight and at the sound of the clock the sky turned a dark purple bolts of yellow light erupted from the giant cloud and one by one they hit the ground each time leaving a person. The entire park was surrounded in a cloud of dust and the people moved in**

"**My lord we have checked the warehouse there was nothing we think he may have already made contact" the figure said nothing, another person walked up **

"**But my lord we know that he has tried to make contact with his sister doesn't mean he has" the figure turned then shoved a giant electric rose into the heart of the person, there in front of the figure he exploded.**

"**Brothers we must find him before he gets to the sisters we must do it at any cost" they all bowed at the figure and disappeared in another cloud of smoke.**

"**Pete?, Pete where are you?" the figure turned round shocked to have been found**

"**Billie what are you doing here I thought we were meeting later"**

**School children where running into the school building as the clock counted down to nine, in an ally opposite the school a bright light shone then dimmed again just then Leo, Wyatt and Chris all walked out **

"**Your not our father so who are you" Chris looked at Leo with a intimidating glare**

"**Don't be silly Chris he's dad remember"**

"**Yes I'm your dad was and always will be"**

**Chris looked him up and down**

"**OK then dad let me ask you a question"**

"**OK why not?"**

"**Who's the president?"**

**Leo didn't answer **

"**OK Who are you and what have you done with my dad?"**

**there was a silence then Wyatt chanted a small incantation**

"**Be true to yourself be true to me are you an impostor prove it to me"**

**there was a blinding smoke then Leo's appearance changed to show a man no older then 16 appeared**

"**OK you caught me, Dad"**

**Wyatt looked as shocked as Chris did**

"**But how is this possible I'm only 14"**

**Chris looked at Wyatt then at the person who impersonated his father**

"**He's from the future you idiot. So what's your name?"**

**before the figure answered he arobd away.**


End file.
